Um sentimento sublime
by Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki
Summary: Hermione está em seu 7º ano,Harry venceu Voldemort,mas dentro do coração dela ainda se travava uma guerra,ela o amava,mais ele a magoava e destruia,vendo o que fazia,ele tenta concertar o erro,a deixando confusa mais inegavélmente feliz...
1. Capitulo 1 repostado com Aviso

A guerra contra Voldemort já havia terminado,e Hermione estava em seu 7º ano em Hogwarts,os pais dela haviam morrido,e ela agora só tinha Harry,Gina e Rony,que estava mais afastado dela,ela estava bonita,mais estava depressiva,não queria mais comer,não se sentia feliz,e ficava cada dia pior diante das ofensas de Snape,que ainda era professor de Poções,ele a humilhava diariamente,e ela não aguentava mais,pois se sentia duplamente humilhada,por que o amava,ela ia em direção a mais uma aula de Poções,a mais um dia de humilhações,Harry já a esperava no salão comunal da Grifinória,já que Ronya já havia ido com Lilá,e seguiram direto para a aula de Poções :

Mione,você está bem ? – ele a abraçou e ela disse:

Sim,Harry,não se preocupe – Harry a olhou preocupado mais resolveu não dizer mais nada,eles entraram na sala,e Hermione se sentou no fundo,local onde ela se sentava,Harry sentou ao seu lado,e com um baque Snape entrou na sala,ele disse:

Silêncio – a sala caiu em um silêncio imediato,ele perguntou em seu tom letal :

Alguém aqui sabe me dizer o que é a poção do Morto-vivo ? – ninguém na sala levantou a mão,e Hermione esperava que alguém respondesse,Snape disse:

Ora,ora,parece que nem a nossa sabe-tudo-irritante tem a resposta,ficou burra ou se deu conta de o quão irritante você é srt. Granger ? – os sonserinos riram em polvorosa,Snape disse irritado:

Olhe pra mim srt. Granger – Hermione a muito custo olhou para Snape,ele disse:

E então nos diga a resposta srt. Granger – Hermione disse a contra-gosto:

Essa é uma poção muito poderosa, que faz pessoa adormecer por muitas horas. Ela tem o nome de poção "do Morto Vivo" pois a pessoa que tomá-la, fica tão sonolenta que parece mesmo um morto vivo e não consegue fazer nada, o máximo a ser realiza por essa pessoa é falar durante o sono e pensar que tudo que se passa no sonho seja realidade – ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e continuou com a aula,ele deu 50 minutos para os alunos fazerem a poção do Morto-vivo,Hermione estava tão distraida que não notou que havia cortado o pulso,Harry olhou de relance pra Hermione e viu o sangue escorrendo,ele gritou:

HERMIONE ! – Snape já ia raclamar,quando viu uma poça de sangue,ele disse:

Granger,o que você fez ? – mais Hermione não pôde ouvir o resto,pois desmaiou,Snape,a pegou no colo e correu para a enfermaria,e chegou gritando:

POMFREY...POMFREY – a medibruxa apareceu correndo e perguntou:

O que houve Severus ? – Snape colocou Hermione em uma cama e disse:

Não sei,só ouvi o Potter gritando e quando vi,a Granger já havia se cortado e depois desmaiou – depois de alguns minutos e Hermione medicada,Dumbledore,Minerva e Harry apareceram na enfermaria,Dumbledore perguntou:

O que aconteceu Madame Pomfrey ? – a medibruxa amostrou o corte profundo no pulso de Hermione e Minerva perguntou:

Mais como ? – Harry disse :

Estavamos fazendo a poção,e quando eu fui olha-lá,o sangue já estava jorrando,mais pelo que parece ela não sentiu que se cortou e depois desmaiou – Hermione acordou resmungando:

Aii...minha cabeça – Harry foi que nem um furacão pra junto da amiga e perguntou:

Mione,como você está se sentindo ? – Hermione disse:

Bem Harry – Dumbledore perguntou:

O que está acontecendo com você minha menina ? – Hermione apenas abaixou a cabeça,e viram lágrimas escorrendo pelo delicado rosto,Harry disse exaltado:

É tudo culpa dele,ele vive humilhando ela,até mais do que antes,foi ele,é tudo culpa do Snape – e falou apontando pro professor que apenas emitiu uma leve surpresa,Minerva disse:

Como assim sr. Potter ? – Harry disse vendo Hermione chorar:

Ele vem humilhando a Hermione a muito tempo,mais esse ano está pior,eu estou vendo a minha amiga desaparecer,ruir,desabar a cada dia,ela não tem mais ânimo pra nada,não se alimenta direito,não dorme direito,nunca mais eu vi um sorriso no rosto dela,está a cada dia mais triste,e é tudo culpa dele,a cada aula de Poção,ela sai da sala pior do que já estava – Snape disse:

Alvo...eu – Dumbledore fez um sinal para ele se calar e Hermione disse:

Chega,eu não quero saber,me deixem em paz,quero ficar sozinha,e de preferência morrer,a tempos que eu estou assim e só perceberam depois que eu me acidentei,saiam – Minerva disse:

Por que você está assim Hermione ? – Hermione apenas olhou a todos com tanta fúria,com tanta raiva,que se assustaram,até Snape,mais esse tratou logo de disfarçar,ela disse:

Cansei de aguentar,de ter que me sujeitar à aquelas humilhações,cansei de ficar só trazendo preocupação a você Harry,me deixem em paz,e professor Snape ? – Snape a olhou e perguntou:

O que é srt. Granger ? – ela sorriu sarcásticamente e disse:

Vá se ferrar – ele arregalou os olhos e Dumbledore apenas deu um sorrisinho enquanto Minerva estava horrorizada,Harry sorriu satisfeito,Snape estava aturdido,Dumbledore perguntou :

Hermione querida,você já se sente melhor ? – ela disse:

Sim,diretor – Dumbledore a olhou por cima daqueles oclinhos de meia-lua e disse:

Quero que venha passear comigo – ela se levantou da cama e disse:

Professora McGonagall,obrigada pela preocupação – Harry andou até ela e disse:

Você sabe que eu te amo,não é minha irmã ? – Hermione afirmou,e Harry a abraçou fortemente,ela sussurrou no ouvido dele:

_Eu também te amo meu irmão _– e o soltou sorrindo,ela disse:

Vamos diretor – mais antes de sair da enfermaria,ela dirigiu um olhar a Snape,que era pura tristeza,e saiu da sala,eles foram para o jardim e Dumbledore perguntou:

Quem foi o rapaz que deixou a senhorita assim ? – Hermione arregalou os olhos e disse:

Er...hum...como o senhor sabe que foi um garoto ? – Dumbledore sorriu e disse:

Oras minha querida,este velho aqui já viveu muito,pra saber quais são os sintomas de um coração apaixonado partido – Hermione disse:

Mais ele só me despreza,eu não aguento mais diretor – Dumbledore disse com seus olhinhos azuis cintilando:

É o Severus não é ?,venho notando que toda vez que ele está em um local,ou a senhorita sai rapidamente ou nem aparece – Hermione deixou derrubar uma lágrima e disse:

Sim,e me sinto duplamente humilhada,pois eu o amo – Dumbledore abraçou Hermione pelos ombros carinhosamente e disse:

Mais você sabe que só você pode mudar isso,não sabe ?, afinal você já é maior de idade e está no seu último ano aqui em Hogwarts – e saiu dando uma piscadela pra ela,Hermione corou e entrou no castelo,ela ia andando em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória,quando viu Harry,ele parou e sorriu docemente pra ela,e disse:

Mione,você está melhor ? – ela o abraçou pela cintura e disse:

Na verdade não,mais vou fazer de tudo pra ficar melhor – ele apertou a cintura dela e disse:

Eu não gosto de ver você assim mione,nem a Gina,que ficou mega preocupada – Hermione o olhou e disse:

Obrigada por cuidar de mim Harry,agora eu só tenho você e a Gina,o Rony nem fala comigo praticamente – e entraram no salão comunal,a noite Hermione estava em seu quarto de monitora-chefe,e resolveu ir a biblioteca se distrair,afinal no outro dia era sábado,ela viu a hora,era 11:45 da noite,ela colocou uma camisola vermelha que ia um pouco acima da metade das coxas,e um profundo decote nas costas,prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça com alguns cachos soltos e saiu,ela andava calmamente até a biblioteca,ela estranhou o fato da porta da biblioteca estar aberta,mais nem ligou,abriu o porta e entrou,fechou e foi andando calmamente até a seção de Poções que ficava no fundo da bilbioteca,olhou calmamente,escolheu um livro e foi andando até uma poltrona,sem se dar conta de um par de olhos negros a observando,ela sentou atravessada e colocou as pernas no braço da poltrona fazendo com que suas coxas ficassem completamente expostas,murmurou um _Lumus _abriu o livro e começou a ler,até que uma voz de baritóno,lenta e baixa disse:

O que a srt. Granger faz a essa hora,na bilbioteca ? – ela sentiu o coração asselerar,mais disse friamente:

Como o senhor pode observar,eu estou lendo – ele sorriu sarcásticamente,mais por dentro sentia toda a mudança dela,desde o "_Vá se ferrar"_,que ela dirigiu a ele na enfermaria,ele disse:

Daria uma bela Sonserina srt. Granger – ela fechou o livro e o olhou "_de onde vem tanta tristeza,cadê aquela doçura,e vivacidade que eu tanto admirava em seu olhar Granger ?"_ ela disse:

Não professor,sonserinos são covardes,e eu tenho a coragem correndo no meu sangue Grifinório– ela se levantou e ele a olhou de cima a baixo "_interessante,aquele uniforme esconde muita coisa,e que pernas hein"_ ela vendo a "secada"que ele deu no corpo dela,corou e quando deus as costas para ele,pra ir guardar o livro,ele viu o profundo decote nas costas da camisola,fazendo uma certa parte da sua anotômia reagir imediatamente diante a visão "_meu merlin,o que é isso ?, além da camisola ser curta,tem um decote desses "_ ele agradecia a merlin por estar com a capa e a biblioteca estar escura pois a sua ereção era evidente,ele disse:

Por que a srt está andando pelo castelo nestes trajes ? – ela se olhou e disse:

Se o senhor não notou,esses trajes são trajes para dormir,e quando eu decidi vir a biblioteca eu estava preparada para dormir – ela corou ao perceber que ele a olhava tão profundamente,ele disse:

30 pontos a menos da Grifinória,pela petulância de sua resposta – ela disse friamente:

Consigo esses pontos em 20 minutos de aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas,tenha uma boa noite professor Snape – e saiu da bilbioteca,ele ficou olhando a silhueta perfeita dela desaparecer e quando viu que ela não estava mais na biblioteca suspirou e disse:

O que eu fiz com você Hermione ? – e saiu da biblioteca,ele tinha ciência de que Hermione só estava daquela forma a mêses por causa dele,mais só ele sabia o quanto doia falar o que ele falava pra ela,afinal ele a amava,mais tinha medo de ser abandonado assim como Lily havia feito,mais a situação com Hermione era ainda pior,ela era sua aluna,20 anos mais nova que ele,amiga do Potter,sabia que só o que Hermione sentia por ele era ódio e que nunca seria correspondido,ele achava que quem em sã consciência iria ama-lo,um homem frio,que fazia com que todos o odiassem,ex-comensal da morte,marcado pelo passado,achava que uma relação com Hermione era impossivél,e a única saída era trata-la mal e se arrependia por ver que era por culpa dele que havia aquela tristeza tão profunda no olhar dela,e a partir daquele dia ele faria de tudo só para ver novamente o brilho no olhar dela.

Hermione chegou no quarto dela,completamente corada "_meu merlin,ele estava me olhando tão...tão...ele completamente me secou,e aquela voz tão sussurrada,baixa e letal,aiii,estive tão próxima a ele,que senti até o perfume amadeirado dele,cheiro de homem,é melhor eu ir dormir,isso sim" _e foi dormir.

No outro dia Hermione não quis ir a Hogsmead pois não estava afim de segurar "vela" de Harry e Gina,ela foi até o lago negro e se sentou na beirada,pensando em como as coisas haviam mudado na sua vida desde que veio para Hogwarts,conheceu amigos inesquecivéis,lutou numa guerra do bem contra o mau,e conheceu o amor,certo de que já teve umas paixonites bobas mais amor ela realmente sentia era por Severus Prince Snape,e como aquele amor mudou drasticamente a sua vida,ela suspirou e uma voz grave,suave e baixa disse:

Sabia srt. que a cada suspiro dado perdemos um momento de felicidade ? – Hermione se assustou e quando olhou pro lado viu Snape sentado ao seu lado com um leve sorriso no rosto "_quando ele chegou aqui ?,e que sorrisinho lindo é esse?"_ ela corou e disse:

Ah ,professor me desculpe não vi o senhor ai – ele viu ela sorrir levemente mais reconheceu novamente a tristeza no olhar dela,ele perguntou suavemente:

O que aconteceu com você srt. Granger ? – Hermione arregalou os olhos e disse:

Não aconteceu nada professor Snape – ele a olhou e perguntou em um tom que Hermione reconheceu como um tom próximo ao carinho:

E então de onde vem toda essa tristeza em seus olhos ? – e acariciou levemente a face branquinha e delicada dela,gravando cada traço daquele rosto que ele tanto ama,ela surpresa pela pergunta e mais surpresa ainda pelo gesto carinhoso disse:

Aconteceu tantas coisas na minha vida,tantas reviravoltas,tantos sentimentos que estou confusa e machucada – ele a olhou ainda acariciando o rosto dela e perguntou:

Alguém lhe magoou srt. Granger ? – ela o olhou tristemente "_sim,essa pessoa foi você professor"_ no entanto ficou calada por um momento e disse:

Sim professor,mais sabe,por mais magoada que eu esteja,eu não me arrependo de estar sentindo algo tão sublime como este sentimento que tenho guardado comigo – ele movido por ciumes e curiosidade "_quem é esse que magoou minha Hermione e a deixou apaixonada dessa forma ?,queria tanto que essa pessoa fosse eu"_ perguntou:

Seria amor srt. Granger ? – ele retirou a mão da face dela mais ainda a olhava em um misto de emoções que Hermione não conseguia reconhecer nos olhos de Onix daquele homem tão dificíl,ela disse:

Sim amor,não existe algo mais sublime do que o amor não ?, mais as vezes me pergunto se tal pessoa merece receber este sentimento tão grandioso meu,as vezes vejo que não vale a pena e que é melhor esconder e tentar seguindo em frente,sabe convivo com ele diariamente,sinto meu coração se apertar e bater fortemente a cada vez que ouço a voz dele que me deixa entorpecida ou sinto sua presença próximo a mim,ele as vezes tem um temperamento tão argh,nem sei como explicar,as vezes parece mais uma criança birrenta e implicante,tem um olhar tão profundo,tão misterioso,mais para mim é uma das coisas que mais me encanta nele,é uma pena que eu não tenha coragem suficiente para me declarar ou até mesmo tentar uma aproximação mais intíma – Snape ficou possesso,então ela realmente amava alguém,mais sabia que seria quase impossivél ser ele,ele disse:

Só tenho uma coisa a dizer a você srt. Granger,faça valer a bravura e a força que te garantiram uma vaga na casa da coragem – e se levantou,quando jé estava de costas ouviu Hermione dizer:

Sim professor,vou seguir seu conselho,obrigada – e olhou pra ela e o que viu o deixou encantado,a vivacidade nos belissimos olhos castanhos havia voltado e estavam voltadas diretamente para ele,assim como o sorriso exuberante que ela exibia,ele apenas acenou e com uma virada furtiva dele e o movimento esvoaçante de sua capa,saiu dali e foi para a segurança de suas marmorras.

Hermione estava radiante,ele havia dito para ela ter força e coragem para se declarar para ele,mesmo ele não sabendo que era ele,ela estava indo em direção a biblioteca quando resolveu ir correndo para o quarto se arrumar para ir em Hogsmead,ela colocou uma calça skinny preta,uma blusinha soltinha de seda vermelha,e um sobretudo negro por cima,com botas estilo montaria,marron,deixou os cabelos soltos e passou uma maquiagem discreta,ela sabia que ele iria para Hogsmead levar os alunos do 3º ano para conhecerem Hogsmead e ela além de ser a chefe dos monitores era maior de idade e podia ir a hora que quisesse e sem autorização,mais ela tinha feito um pacto com Dumbledore,o de avisa-lo toda vez que ela fosse sair,já que ele é seu guardião,ela saiu em direção a sala de Dumbledore,deu a senha a gargúla e subiu,entrou na sala e disse:

Dumbledore,vim lhe avisar que estou indo a Hogsmead – Dumbledore a olhou carinhosamente e disse:

Pode ir minha menina,divirta-se – ela sorriu e saiu da sala,chegando nos portões de Hogwarts,ela aparatou em Hogsmead,indo em direção ao Três Vassouras,entrou e sorriu para Harry e Gina,que gritaram:

Parece que a leoa resolveu sair da toca – Snape que estava sentado em uma mesa próxima a de Harry e Gina,olhou para a direção que eles estavam olhando e viu Hermione sorrindo lindamente e dizer:

Até nós as leoas precisamos sair da toca de vez em quando – ele sorriu levemente ao ouvir a resposta dela e reparou no quão linda ela estava "_céus como está linda,a tempos que não vejo ela assim,desse geito linda e vivaz"_,ela foi até a mesa de Harry e Gina e perguntou em tom de pilhéria :

Eu não vou ficar segurando vela,vou ? e o Rony – Gina a abraçou e disse:

A maninha,não,você não vai ser feita de castiçal e o Rony está por ai com a Lilá,mais por que você não veio mais cedo com agente ? – Hermione deu um sorriso tão lindo que reverberou até a alma de Snape,que a observava discretamente,Hermione disse:

Sabe,estava apreciando a bela paisagem de Hogwarts e uma pessoa injetou uma alto-estima e uma força suprema em mim – Snape corou ao saber que ela o mencionava mesmo que não revelando que era ele,Gina muito curiosa perguntou:

E eu posso saber quem foi ? – Hermione olhou signifcativamente para Gina,que entendeu o recado "_depois eu te conto"_ e disse:

Quem souber morre,rsrs – Harry a abraçou e disse:

Ah mione tem tanto tempo que eu não te vejo assim feliz,vamos na Zonko's mione ? – Hermione disse:

Hum..me desculpe Harry mais vou a Floreios e Borrões,ver uns livros pra atualizar minha biblioteca particular,rsrsrs,e depois vou comprar umas coisas importantes que me pediram pra comprar – Harry fez uma careta e Gina disse:

Harry,mais que careta é essa,Kkkkkkk – Hermione gargalhou e disse:

Vou só pedir uma latinha de cerveja amantegada e depois já vou – deu um beijinho em Harry e outro em Gina,e foi em direção ao balcão mais no meio do caminho se deparou com um par de olhos negros e brilhantes que ela não tinha notado antes,ela disse docemente:

Ah,olá professor Snape – Snape a olhou e disse:

Olá srt. Granger,pelo que vejo está seguindo o meu concelho,não ? – Hermione sorriu e disse:

Pode ter certeza que sim,mais não sou muito boa nisso,acho que vou quebrar a cara,mais fazer o que né,como está sendo cuidar dos terceiranistas ? – ele fez uma carranca daquelas dos piores dias do Mestre em Poções e disse:

Preciso realmente responder a você Granger ? – Hermione riu e disse:

Não,me desculpe,mais pela sua careta a sua resposta está bem explicita – ele deu um sorrisinho e Hermione disse:

Bem professor, até mais – e foi ao balcão,pediu uma cerveja amantegada,pagou e saiu do Três Vassouras em direção a Floreios e Borrões,inconsciente do olhar de Snape em si,ele se levantou e foi até a Botica,comprar uns ingredientes que estava faltando no estoque dele,Hermione já tinha comprado os livros que queria e achou que já estava na hora de ir na Botica comprar uns ingredientes que estava faltando na enfermaria a pedido de Madame Pomfrey,já que Hermione era meio que uma estagiária,ela entrou na Botica e disse:

Olá sr. Willians – o senhor se virou na direção da tal melodiosa e suave voz e sorriu ao reconhecer sua dona "_eu conheço o rugido dessa leoa"_:

Hermione minha menina,quanto tempo – Hermione sorriu e disse:

Sim,realmente faz muito tempo,estava com saudades,rsrs – o senhor sorriu carinhosamente e perguntou:

O que te traz aqui,minha menina ? – Hermione disse:

Vim comprar uns ingredientes que estão faltando na enfermária da Madame Pomfrey,a pedido dela – o senhor disse:

Então vamos,mais acho que não vou poder ficar muito tempo com você minha menina – Hermione perguntou distraidamente:

Mais por que ? – o velhinho disse:

Hoje temos um cliente muito dificil aqui – Hermione riu e disse:

Bem,eu também não sou fácil quando estou de mal humor,como o senhor já presenciou diversas vezes – o velho riu e disse:

Sim minha criança,mais esse nem se compara a você de mal humor,ele é rabugento – uma voz baixa e letal,mais completamente sinistra disse:

Me difamando pelas costas velho Willians ? – Hermione e o velho deram um gritinho e se viraram para ver quem era,o velho disse:

Severus,não faça mais isso,quer me matar do coração ? – Hermione quando ouviu o nome Severus,estacou e Snape se dando conta da presença dela disse:

Ah srt. Granger,o que faz aqui ? – Hermione muito corada disse:

Ah,oi Professor Snape,vim comprar uns ingredientes que estão faltando na enfermaria a pedido da Madame Pomfrey – Snape resmungou e disse:

Agora Pomfrey está escravizando alunas ? – Hermione disse:

Não..não..eu sou meio que uma estagiária lá na enfermaria,venho sempre aqui comprar uns ingredientes que estão faltando lá na enfermaria ou no meu estoque,já que as vezes faço umas poções a mais – Snape assentiu e Hermione disse:

Ai sr. Willians,a lista hoje é pequena,então creio que não vou me demorar,vou indo eu mesma atrás dos ingredientes,pode atender o Professor Snape sem problemas – e saiu andando suavemente pelos corredores como se já conhecesse perfeitamente o caminho,Willians disse:

Ela está ficando cada dia mais bela,ainda me lembro de quando ela tinha todo aquele cabelo,e era uma menininha mirrada,hoje parece uma princesa de tão delicada que é,não acha Severus ? – Snape disse distraidamente abalado pela fragância de Hermione:

Sim,ela está a cada dia mais bela – Willians estranhou mais deu um sorrisinho A Lá Dumbledore,e Snape perguntou:

Que fragância é essa ? – o velho disse:

Ah,sim,é fragância de Flores Azuis,é o perfume da Hermione,ela vem aqui muitas vezes comprar os mesmos ingredientes e quando eu perguntei para o que era,ela me respondeu que fabricava o próprio perfume,interessante não acha ? – Snape disse:

Sim,é um cheiro bastante agradavél,largue de conversas tolas que você está parecendo o velho do Dumbledore,vamos logo que minha lista é grande e você ainda não me deu metade dos ingredientes,já que estes estão nos depositos – Willians conhecia Snape desde a epóca em que Snape era ainda um estudante de Hogwarts que tinha grande fascinação por Poções,e não se sentiu nada surpreso quando ele voltou anos depois como renomado Mestre em Poções,o conhecia bastante e tinha um imenso carinho por ele,assim como Dumbledore,gostava de irritar Snape,e sabia que ele sentia algo por Hermione,ele deu um sorrisinho e Snape disse:

Pare de sorrir como um velho tolo e vamos logo – Willians sorriu e disse:

Ah Severus meu menino,você não muda nunca! – Snape bufou e os dois foram em direção os depósitos.

Hermione já estava saindo da Botica quando ouviu alguém a chamando:

Srt. Granger – ela olhou para trás e viu Snape,sorriu e disse:

Sim professor ? – Snape a olhava fascinado,o sorriso que ela tinha especialmente para ele,era único,"_pena que tem algúm marmanjo que também recebe esse sorriso lindo"_,ele disse:

A senhorita já está indo para Hogwarts ? – Hermione disse:

Sim,por que ? – Snape corou "_Merlin,eu estou vendo Snape corando...não Severus Snape não cora,aiii,que fofoooooo"_ele disse:

A senhorita gostaria de compainha ? – Hermione disse:

Mais o senhor não tem que ficar tomando conta dos terceiranistas ? – Snape a olhou e disse:

Sim,mais Minerva está aqui,e ela sabe que eu iria embora depois que viesse a Botica,e então ? – Hermione corou e disse:

Sim,adoraria sua compainha professor Snape – Snape deu um sorrisinho discreto e disse:

Então vamos srt. Granger – eles sairam caminhando juntos em um silêncio confortavél até que Hermione perguntou:

Professor Snape,o que aconteceu com o senhor ? – Snape a olhou intrigado e perguntou:

Como assim ? – ela corou e disse:

Er...o..senhor tá...meio diferente comigo..aconteceu algo ? – ele disse:

Não srt. Granger,eu vi que realmente estava te magoando e te destruindo aos poucos,e descobri que não queria ver isso acontecendo entende? – ela acenou afirmando e ele disse:

Agora srt. Granger,fiquei sabendo que a senhorita desenvolveu o seu próprio perfume – Hermione corou e disse:

Ah sim...quando eu tinha 14 anos,e estava de férias na casa de meus pais, meu pai e minha mãe me deram de presente um perfume de fragância de flores azuis,quando meu perfume acabava eles sempre mandavam pra mim,srsrs,e hoje tenho nessa fragância uma maneira de lembrar fortemente deles,sem contar que tem um cheiro que me passa uma sensação de conforto e leveza,e como eu não tenho tido muito contato com o mundo trouxa,eu produzo o perfume – Snape assentiu levemente e disse:

Sim...o velho Willians me contou que você fabrica seu perfume,mais onde a srt trabalha com isso ? – ela disse:

Bem..as vezes no meu salão comunal de chefe dos monitores e as vezes trabalho no laboratório da enfermaria – Snape disse:

Ah..certo – eles caminhavam calmamente até que Hermione disse:

Professor,eu fiquei sabendo que vocês professores estão dando vaga de estagio para os alunos,como se fossem seus assistentes,ouvi a Professora McGonagall dizer que dependendo da capacidade do aluno,ele até dará aulas para os primeiros anos,isso é verdade mesmo ? – Snape a olhou e perguntou estreitando os olhos:

Como sabe disso srt, Granger ? – Hermione corou e desviou o olhar ao dizer:

Er..bem..é eu sou Chefe dos Monitores,professor,sem contar que Dumbledore, deixou escapar esse assunto enquanto conversava comigo a umas semanas atrás – Snape disse:

Sim,é verdade,Dumbledore fará o comunicado amanhã – Hermione deu um gritinho enquanto dava pulinhos,Snape a olhava entre divertido e terno,ele disse letalmente (só para não perder o costume,afinal ele ainda é o Snape) :

Posso saber o motivo dessa reação tão descabida? – Hermione o olhou e disse:

Ahh...professor Snape,sinto muito pelo escandalo,mais essa é uma noticia incrivél – quando ele ia perguntar o por que,ela disse se esquivando da pergunta:

Bem,professor,chegamos,obrigada por me acompanhar,sua companhia foi muito agradavél – quando ela já estava se distanciando ele disse:

A sua companhia também foi muito agradavél srt. Granger – ela olhou para trás e sorriu para ele,que corou,ao notar que ela havia escutado,a noite na hora do jantar,Snape estranhou pelo fato de Hermione não está no salão,"_afinal,pensar da fome"_ Dumbledore vendo aonde o olhar de Snape estava,disse sorrindo marotamente:

Ela foi resolver um problema pra mim,e acho que retorna amanhã,não fique preocupado – desde que a guerra acabara,muitos Comensais da Morte ainda estavam soltos,e Hermione era a encarregada de Dumbledore,de pegar os relatórios de quais comensais já tinham sido pegos e os que ainda estavam soltos,além dos documentos que inocentariam Snape,mais só Dumbledore e o Ministro da Magia,sabiam,Snape muito curioso,perguntou:

Quem disse que eu estava preocupado com a srt. Granger ? – Dumbledore riu levemente e disse:

Eu não citei o nome da Hermione,Severus – Snape estreitou os olhos e disse:

E quem disse que eu estava falando dela ? – Dumbledore disse:

Bem,você disse,acho que está ficando gagá,Severus – Snape bufou irritado e disse:

Você que está ficando um velho senil,aonde já se viu,eu,preocupado com uma grifinóriazinha irritante,metida a sabe-tudo – Dumbledore disse maroto:

Quem desdenha,mais deseja – Snape estreitou os olhos e levantou da mesa irritado,Minerva se assustou com o movimento brusco e perguntou:

Mais o que deu nele ? – Dumbledore riu e disse:

Ah,minha querida Minerva,quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça do Severus,não ? – Snape estava muito curioso,queria muito saber o que _sua Hermione_ estava fazendo e aonde estava,se sentiu desapontado,por não poder ver o sorriso dela,os seus longos e agora perfeitos cachos soltos caindo suavemente pelos seus ombros delicados,os seus olhos cor de âmbar brilhantes,a sua voz,macia,suave e delicada,as bochechas coradas,quando sentia certa vergonha,ele sentia muito prazer,em presenciar isso todos os dias durante as refeições,ou ao longo do dia,quando estava próximo a ela,resolveu ir dormir,e por as idéias no lugar"_estou ficando louco,só pode"_,e foi dormir.

Era 3:00 da tarde,quando Hermione aparatou nos portões de Hogwarts,estava com um vestido verde musgo de seda,levemente decotado,que ia até um pouco abaixo da metade das coxas,e de alças de renda negra,sapatos pep toe pretos,que Tonks havia dado de presente pra ela,bolsa preta e um sobretudo negro que batia até os joelhos,os cabelos estavam presos de um lado e soltos do outro,caindo suavemente pelos seus ombros,os olhos estavam maquiados apenas com um lápis de olho e rímel,os lábios levemente avermelhados,ela abriu os portões e entrou,indo diretamente para a sala de Dumbledore.

Enquanto isso,Snape e Dumbledore conversavam,justamente a respeito dos comensais que ainda estavam soltos,Snape perguntou:

Alvo,você acha que muitos aindam estão soltos ? – Dumbledore disse

Meu caro Severus,eu espero que sim – "_mais só vou poder saber quando Hermione chegar"_,nessa hora uma pessoa entra na diretoria,sem bater dizendo:

Alvo eu.. – e parou ao notar que Dumbledore tinha uma pessoa na sala,Snape ao ver Hermione vestida daquele jeito e ainda por cima com as cores da sua Sonserina,a deixando totalmente sensual,ficou atordoado e excitado,pois só vinha a sua cabeça a vontade de tirar aquele sobretudo negro e depois tirar com os dentes,as alças de renda negra daquele vestido tão lindo,Dumbledore notando a troca de olhares entre Snape e Hermione disse:

E então minha querida,como foi ? – Hermione olhou indecisa na direção de Snape e Dumbledore disse:

Pode falar na presença dele minha menina – ela tirou da bolsa varias pastas,e disse:

Bem Alvo,eu acho que dessa vez,estamos em vantagem,mais ao mesmo tempo em disvantagem – entregou as pastas para Dumbledore,que disse:

Por que ? – Hermione andou um pouco e se encostou na mesa e disse:

Bom,estamos em vantagem,pois não faltão muitos,mais estamos em disvantagem pois os que faltão são os mais perigosos,e com o desaparecimento da Marca Negra,fica dificil de rastreálos,e o Draco só sabia o paradeiro daqueles em que já foram presos – Snape aturtido disse:

Alvo,então quem estava cuidando disso era a Granger ? – Dumbledore sorriu por cima dos oclinhos de mei-lua e disse:

Sim,e temos tido muita vantagem – Snape perguntou:

Então é o Draco que está passando a localização dos comensais ? – Hermione disse:

Bem sim,mais ainda faltam – Dumbledore perguntou:

E quem são ? – Hermione disse apontando para as pastas em cima da mesa:

Malfoy pai,Nott,Lestranger,Parkinson pai,Avery,Mcnair e Grayback e a localização está dificil,por causa do desaparecimento da Marca Negra,e o Draco não sabe do paradeiro desses – Snape disse pensativo:

Hunf,do jeito que Lúcio é,logo,logo,ele vai procurar o Draco ou a Narcisa,nem que seja para chantagear – Hermione disse:

E é ai que temos que ficar de olho – Dumbledore estava admirado e orgulhoso do raciocinio rápido que Hermione e Snape tinham,e perguntou:

E então minha querida,e aquele assunto ? – Hermione sorriu lindamente e retirou da bolsa outra pasta,entregando a Dumbledore,ela disse:

Está tudo certo,só falta ser dito oficialmente para o mundo bruxo – e se virou sorrindo para Snape,que não entendia nada,Dumbledore disse entregando a pasta a Snape:

Severus meu pupilo,você já é um homem inocente – Snape arregalou os olhos e Hermione disse:

Bem só falta o perdão ficar oficial para todo o mundo bruxo,mais cuidei para que isso fosse resolvido o mais rápido possivél – Snape olhava para Dumbledore confuso,que disse:

Severus meu menino,foi a Hermione que resolveu tudo sobre a sua inocência perante a todos os acontecimentos antes e durante a guerra – Snape disse olhando para Hermione:

Obrigada srt. Granger,nunca pensei que diria esta palavra,mais obrigada – Hermione deixou uma lágrima teimosa cair e disse:

Oh,deixe disso professor,se fosse para voltar no tempo ou acontecesse de novo,eu repetiria tudo o que fiz pelo senhor – Snape se surpreendeu pela resposta e ainda mais pela lágrima,mais o seu coração saltitou de alegria e fez algo que Hermione nunca pensou que ele fosse fazer,sorriu,sorriu abertamente "_céus,como fica lindo quando sorri desse jeito,fica até parecendo um adolescente"_,Dumbledore disse:

Ela daria uma bela advogada bruxa,é uma pena que queira seguir outra carreira – Snape já recuperado da noticia perguntou:

Sim...Transfiguração,Aritmância,Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas,ou Runas Antigas,srt. Granger ? – Dumbledore disse:

Nenhum desses Severus – Snape confuso disse:

Então quer ser Medibruxa ? – Hermione olhou para Dumbledore,com os olhos faiscando um Avada Kedavra,mais esse deu apenas um sorriso sapeca e disse:

Humhum...não Severus,ela vai seguir a carreira de Mestre em Poções – Snape a olhou surpreso enquanto ela corava e perguntou:

Mestra em Poções ?..Poções srt. Granger ? – ela ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão e disse:

Sim...sabe como é,a arte de cozinhar a glória,engarrafar a fama,e até por um fim na morte – Snape a olhou admirado,aquele era o discurso que ele havia dito no primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts "_certo de que é um discurso bastante interessante,mais daí a ela guardar na memória...é surpreendente"_ Dumbledore riu e perguntou:

E então minha menina,já almoçou ? – ela sorriu docemente e disse:

Sim..almoçei na casa do professor Lupin e de Tonks...Ted está uma gracinha,me desculpem a indelicadeza,mais eu preciso ir logo para a enfermaria,antes que Madame Pomfrey me mate,até mais tarde – e saiu deixando Snape abobalhado e um Dumbledore com um sorrisinho matreiro "_Sim..a minha Hermione mudou muito,será que ela vai querer ser minha estagiária ?"_

**Bom essa fic foi inspirada na fic de Aninha Snape "Uma mudança inusitada",eu ameiii demais aquela fic e resolvi fazer uma tendo essa como inspiração...por favor leitores,sei que ela pode estar muito parecida agora,mais a história vai tomar rumos diferentes,por favor,não tomem como cópia,eu credito essa fic a Aninha Snape,afinal a inspiração veio da maravilhosa fic dela!**

**Agradeço a Aline W C por ter me dado esse toque,e quero dizer que essa fic que estou escrevendo não é uma "quase cópia" como vc mesmo colocou,sei que tem palavras e cenas iguais,pois gostei tanto que resolvi colocar aqui tbm,mais saiba que a história tomo rumos diferentes no próximo capitulo,que já está sendo escrito...**

**Agradeço novamente a vc,pois sei que tem leitores que acham que é plágio e logo reportam a fic sem falar nada com o escritor da mesma,estou imensamente agradecida!**

**Ass: K.U.T.K**


	2. Há TPM's que vem para o bem

Hermione tinha tido um pesadelo horrivél com a morte de seus pais,ela chorou o resto da madrugada toda e quando conseguiu pegar no sono já era de manhã,estava com olheiras e com um olhar melancólico ,enquanto estava seguindo para a aula de Poções,ela entrou na sala e sentou no fundo,Harry logo chegou e sentou ao lado dela e quando viu o rosto de sua amiga,perguntou:

Teve aquele pesadelo de novo mione ? – no olhar dela tinha tanto sofrimento,que ele a abraçou e disse:

Não fique assim,mione,eu estou aqui,do seu lado – Hermione sorriu no meio das lágrimas e disse:

Obrigada Harry – Snape tinha entrado na sala,e acabou escutando a conversa de Hermione e Harry,logo os outros alunos foram chegando,e Snape disse:

Bem,bem,como vocês cabeças-ocas,já estão no 7º ano,acredito que serão capazes de fazerem a poção Veritasserum,não ? então começem,a instruções estão no quadro – ele esperava ver a mão de Hermione no ar,pronta pra fazer uma pergunta,mais tudo o que viu,foi que ela chorava silenciosamente,enquanto mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

Terminada a aula,quando os alunos já tinham saído,Hermione estava arrumando a mochila dela para sair também,quando Snape a chamou:

Srt. Granger ? – Hermione o olhou e perguntou:

Sim,professor ?, fiz algo errado ? – Snape a olhou e disse:

Não,mais aconteceu algo com a srt. ? – Hermione arregalou os olhos "_hã ?,ele está se preocupando comigo ?ahhhh"_ ela respondeu:

Não foi nada professor – Snape disse friamente:

Será que vou ter que ler a sua mente,Granger ? – Hermione preocupada com o que ele poderia ver,disse:

Nãaooo,professor,eu apenas tive um pesadelo – Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

Pesadelo ?,a srt. não tem dormido ? – Hermione começou a chorar e disse:

Sim senhor,tive um pesadelo com _a morte dos meus pais_,e não tenho conseguido dormir direito,pensei em ir na Madame Pomfrey,pegar uma poção do sono,mais com certeza ela ia querer saber o motivo,e eu não gosto de ficar falando desses pesadelos,entende senhor ? – Snape balançou a cabeça afirmando e disse:

Venha comigo Granger – Hermione o seguiu até os aposentos dele e ele disse:

Entre,e me espere aqui – ele foi até uma porta que Hermione acreditava ser o laboratório dele,e ficou observando,ela com certeza estava na sala de estar dos aposentos particulares dele,e tinha estantes e mais estantes de livros,que ela ficou eufórica quando viu,notou que grande maioria era de Poções e de Artes das Trevas,ela olhava para os livros fascinada,e nem notou o olhar de Snape sobre si,com um sorrisinho sarcástico,ela tomou um susto quando ele disse:

Maravilhada,Granger ? – Hermione corou e disse:

Hã..er...sua sala de estar é bonita professor Snape – Snape sorriu sarcástico como sempre e disse:

Não,eu quis dizer que conheço a srt. por tempo o suficiente,para saber que o que mais te chamou atenção foi as minhas estantes de livros,não a sala de estar em si – ele se arrependeu no mesmo instante por ter dito aquilo "_Severus,se controle,daqui a pouco você está dizendo que a ama e a deseja demais",_ Hermione arregalou os olhos e disse mais corada ainda:

É..sim o senhor tem muitos livros,não ? – Snape deu um risinho em descrédito,pela forma em que ela tentava desviar do assunto para não ficar constrangida,ele disse:

Tome,aqui possui uns três frascos de poção de sono sem sonhos,acredito que será o suficiente,para a srt. – Hermione sorriu e disse:

Obrigada professor Snape,obrigada mesmo – ele acentiu,e ele a acompanhou até a saida da sala de Poções,ele disse:

Vá Granger,hoje Dumbledore vai anunciar os alunos que serão monitores assistentes dos professores – Hermione disse:

Ahh , eu tinha me esquecido disso,tchau professor Snape – e quando ela já estava longe o suficiente,ele disse:

Tchau _Hermione_ – e entrou,Hermione seguia calmamente até os seus aposentos de Chefe dos Monitores "_ele estava preocupado comigo,me levou para os aposentos particulares dele,nunca ouvi falar que o Snape levou algum aluno para seus aposentos,foi simpático e cuidadoso comigo,da forma dele é claro,e não foi grosseiro em momento algum,agiu como se me entendesse,sobre ter pesadelos,queria tanto estar ao lado dele quando ele tivesse pesadelos,queria tanto que ele estivesse ao meu lado quando eu tivesse pesadelos,hum..mais só em sonho eu conseguiria que ele me amasse!"_

Logo a hora do jantar chegou,e Dumbledore dizia os nomes dos alunos que se inscreveram nas metérias escolhidas e que Dumbledore junto com os professores escolheram,para serem monitores assistentes dos professores

Defesa contra Artes das Trevas : Harry Potter.

Feitiços : Ana Abbot.

Transfigurações : Gina Wesley.

Herbologia : Neville Longbotton.

Poções : Hermione Granger.

Minerva se assustou ao ouvir o nome de Hermione como monitora assistente em Poções,Dumbledore apenas deu um sorrisinho sapeca,e Hermione olhou para Snape com um olhar divertido que dizia "_é professor,nenhum de seus sonserinos tiveram coragem,_ _agora vai ter que me aguentar"_ Snape apenas deu um sorrisinho.

Logo após o jantar Hermione seguiu direto para as masmorras,ela bateu na porta e ouviu :

Entre srt. Granger – Hermione entrou e disse:

Boa noite professor Snape – Snape a olhou e se esforçou muito para não sorrir,mais claro ele não foi espião duplo por anos,a toa,ele disse:

Boa noite srt. Granger,vamos ao meu laboratório,vou lhe dizer quais são os meus metódos de trabalho e decidir quais vão ser os dias e os horários que a srt poderá vir – Hermione afirmou,e ele levantou a chamando para segui-lo até o laboratório,ele disse:

Bom Granger,você tem autorização para mecher em tudo apenas por que sei que você sabe usar tudo o que tem aqui,claro essa sua cabeça de sabe-tudo deve estar imaginando que poderá mecher e entrar aqui a hora que quiser,mas apenas quando estiver na minha presença,sua presença será necessária as terças,quintas e sextas,apesar de que terá finais de semana em que vou precisar de você,vou avaliar você por um mês,e se você conseguir me convencer que sua capacidade não cabe apenas em decorar livros-textos,você começará a me auxiliar nas aulas para os três primeiros anos,que são os que me dão mais trabalhos,e que causam maiores desastres na sala de aula,como se fossem Longbottons,amanhã você terá que aulas ? – Hermione disse :

Bem senhor,amanhã tenho o primeiro periodo de transfiguração,dois periodos de DCAT,e dois de feitiços,o resto da tarde é livre – Snape disse:

Ótimo,eu também não dou aulas amanhã no turno da tarde,venha aqui assim que ficar livre,lhe apresentarei a minha mais nova pesquisa que está em andamento – ela sorriu maravilhada e disse:

Sim senhor – ela já estava saindo,quando ele disse:

Não tolero atrasos Granger – ela apenas acenou e saiu.

Na manhã seguinte Snape tinha acordado excitado e atordoado,tinha tido sonhos nada ortodoxos com Hermione,ele tomou banho se vestiu e foi para o salão principal para o café da manhã,ele deu bom dia a todos e deu sua costumeira olhada por todo o salão principal,olhando discretamente para a mesa da Grifinória buscando por uma certa morena de cabelos cacheados e lindos e brilhantes olhos castanhos que ainda não estava lá,mas não tão discretamente,já que um certo par de olhos azuis cintilantes com oclinhos de meia lua,tinham reparado com um sorrisinho sábio no rosto,o olhar de Snape sobre a mesa da Grifinória.

Enquanto isso, Hermione estava se arrumando no quarto de monitora chefe dela,ela deixou quatro botões da camisa branca aberta,colocou a capa preta da Grifinória por cima,prendeu os cabelos em um coque alto com alguns cachos soltos caindo levemente sobre a face dela,os olhos maqueados levemente de preto e os lábios delicadamente rosado,a saia estava no meio das coxas e os sapatos estilo boneca que fazia parte do uniforme,teve alguns centimetros acrescentados no salto, e foi para o salão principal para o café da manhã,quando entrou no salão todos pararam para olhar ela,principalmente um par de olhos cor de onix,que brilhavam de desejo,ela se sentou na mesa da Grifinória e disse a Harry e a Gina que a olhavam embasbacados:

Bom dia – Harry disse:

Bom dia mi – Harry estranhou o estilo da amiga,e Gina disse eufórica:

Oiii migaaa,como você está linda,você sabia que ele está olhando fixamente pra você ? – Hermione já tinha dito a Gina que estava apaixonada por Snape,e a amiga torcia pra ela ser feliz,Hermione corou e disse:

Hã,er,Gi você está me deixando constrangida – ela olhou para a mesa e perguntou:

Onde está Rony ? – Harry disse com cara de desgosto:

Ele está com a Lilá,provavelmente se engolindo por ai – Hermione e Gina riram e disseram:

Harry,você não tem jeito – Snape olhava para Hermione fascinado,ela estava tão linda e sensual,que estava com vontade de sair lançando imperdoavéis naqueles moleques atrevidos,que ousavam olhar para **sua** Hermione,Dumbledore pra provocar disse:

Severus,essa careta que você está fazendo é de assustar qualquer um viu – Snape olhou para ele com uma carranca e disse:

Não tem o que fazer não Alvo ? – Dumbledore apenas riu e disse:

Ela realmente está com um brilho especial hoje,não ? – Snape resmungou e disse:

Você é um maldito de um velho onisciente – Dumbledore disse:

Ora,meu menino,você nunca conseguiu esconder nada de mim,não é mesmo ? – Snape resmungou um não como resposta e Dumbledore riu.

Hermione estava sorrindo levemente ao conversar com Harry e Gina,quando se lembrou que tinha esquecido seu livro de Transfiguração e se levantou apressada,Gina chamou por ela:

Ei,Herms,aonde você vai ? – Hermione sorriu e disse:

Esqueci meu livro de Transfiguração – e soprou um beijinho para os dois,Snape ao ver que todos os meninos pararam para olhar ela,fechou a cara,ao mesmo tempo fascinado,se perguntando o que tinha acontecido para a sabe-tudo,estar de tão bom humor,Harry riu e disse:

A mione,está feliz por causa de alguma coisa,o que será ? – Gina sorriu marotamente para ele e disse:

Oras,ela resolveu viver a vida – e lançou um sorrisinho sapeca mais ao mesmo tempo sábio para Dumbledore,que lhe direcionou o mesmo sorrisinho de volta.

Hermione,tinha tido um boa noite de sono,por causa da poção que Snape deu,tinha acordado de bom humor,e tinha resolvido viver.

As aulas passaram voando,e logo ela se viu indo em direção as masmorras distraidamente,não estando ciente de um par de olhos negros a observando,ela andava suavemente,parecia uma felina andando,ela soltou o cabelo,que cairam como cascatas de cachos castanhos,que ao sol tinham reflexos dourados "_ela está tão linda hoje,com um brilho no olhar,que a muito não vejo na minha Sabe-Tudo irritante,está mais sensual do que nunca,ela está aprontando,ou está para aprontar alguma,mais primeiro quero observa-lá,até chegar na minha sala"_, Hermione começou a rebolar mechendo nos cabelos,Snape arregalou os olhos,e viu do nada,Hermione começar a rir,com um ar maroto e feliz,ela deu uma voltinha,e sorriu feliz "_sim,meus pais com certeza queriam me ver feliz,estou me sentindo tão bem"_ ela parou na porta do escritório de Snape,e bateu,uma,duas,três vezes e nada,então ele apareceu e disse:

Vai arrombar a porta srt. Granger ? – Hermione corou mais sorriu abertamente para ele e disse:

Certamente que não,professor,não sabia que o senhor estava fora do seu escritório – Snape ficou encantado com o sorriso que ela lhe direcionou e disse:

Sim,vamos logo,eu não tenho o dia todo – ele abriu a porta e sinalizou para ela entrar,ele entrou,fechou a porta e disse:

Bem srt. Granger,vamos ao meu laboratório,para eu lhe amostrar,a minha pesquisa e o andamento dela – Hermione disse:

Sim,senhor – eles foram até o laboratório,ele se sentou,e ofereceu uma cadeira para ela se sentar e disse:

Eu tenho feito pesquisas para melhorar a poção do Acônito ou seja a – ela o interrompeu e disse:

A poção Mata-cão,sim isso é fascinante – ele estreitou os olhos e ela disse:

Me desculpe professor Snape,sei o quando o senhor odeia ser interrompido,mais então,prossiga – ele continuou :

Minha intenção,é fazer com que a pessoa que tomar essa poção,não sofra dos fortes efeitos colaterais,como acontece com o Lupin,como você já deve ter percebido,a Mata-cão,têm uma quantidade excessiva de acônito,que é o ingrediente principal da poção,mais também o que causa os efeitos colaterais,minha idéia é aumentar a quantidade da Essência de Beladona, um ingrediente que diminua os danos que o acônito faz,e como a srt. se tornou a minha monitora assistente,vou ter mais tempo para me dedicar a pesquisa,e você também vai me auxiliar nela – ele a olhou e Hermione disse:

Céus,isso é brilhante,pois não se pode retirar o acônito,que é o principal ingrediente,mais aumentar a quantidade da essência de beladona,para poder dar alivo para o lobisomem,incrivél professor Snape,fico feliz em saber que vou poder ajudar nessas pesquisas – Snape estava orgulhoso por dentro,e por fora deu apenas um sorrisinho,ele disse:

Por hora,a srt. vai me ajudar a fazer as poções para a enfermaria – eles se levantaram e começaram a trabalhar,quando se deram conta já era 9:30 da noite,Snape disse:

Srt. Granger,já está tarde,pode ir – Hermione quando olhou o relogio,disse:

Deuses a Gina vai me matar,tchau professor Snape,nos vemos amanhã na aula de Poções – e saiu correndo,quando chegou na torre da Grifinória,deu a senha a Mulher Gorda e entrou correndo no salão comunal da Grifinória,Gina já estava lá nervosa e batendo o pé de tanto esperar :

Até que fim hein Hermione – o aniversário de Hermione seria sábado então Dumbledore tinha permitido Hermione e Gina sairem para o mundo trouxa para fazerem compras,Hermione disse:

Foi mal Gi,eu nem percebi o tempo passar – Gina riu e disse:

Vai logo se trocar – Hermione subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino nas pressas e depois de meia hora,desceu vestida com uma calça skinny preta,uma blusa de manga branca que fechava com botões onde ela tinha deixado uns cinco botões abertos,uma sapatilha verde esmeralda e o cabelo preso em um coque fofinho com algumas mechas soltas,pegou a bolsa e saiu com Gina correndo para os portões de Hogwarts,onde encontraram Dumbledore já as esperando,ele quando as viu disse:

Meninas,não demorem muito e tomem cuidado – elas se despediram dele e aparataram num beco,perto de um shopping,elas se divertiram,compraram roupas,e já estavam preparadas para ir embora quando Hermione parou na frente de uma loja onde fazia tatuagem,ela entrou com Gina e depois de uma hora,Gina estava com uma tatuagem no pulso com a letra _H_ e a marca da cicatriz de Harry,o raio,já Hermione tinha uma tatuagem nas costas uns dois dedos acima do bumbum,era uma leoa com olhos de rubi,entrelaçada a uma cobra de olhos de esmeralda,e só era possivél ver essa tatuagem,se ela abaixasse um pouquinho o cos da calça,elas duas se olharam e riram,Gina disse:

Ai mione,isso doeu – Hermione riu e disse:

Realmente Gi,mais vamos logo,se não o Dumbledore esgana agente – elas sairam do shopping e aparataram na frente dos portões de Hogwarts,abarrotadas de sacolas,Gina disse:

Hey mi,não é melhor nós duas darmos uma passadinha na sala do diretor,só para avisar que nós ja chegamos ? – Hermione disse:

Tudo bem,vamos – elas foram para a sala do diretor,e quando escutaram um suave entre,elas abriram a porta e se depararam com uma cabeleira lisa e negra sentada em uma das poltronas de Dumbledore de costas para elas,Dumbledore disse:

Oh,meninas,vejo que as compras foram bastante proveitosas,não ? – elas se entreolharam,riram e disseram :

Oh se foram !,srsrsr – Dumbledore perguntou :

Mais e então aconteceu algo ? – Hermione disse:

Não,só passamos aqui para avisar que já chegamos e desejar boa a noite – Gina havia levantado o braço para prender os cabelos,quando Snape viu algo no pulso dela e perguntou:

O que é isso srt. Wesley ? – Gina corou e disse:

Hã...er..uma..tatuagem professor Snape – Dumbledore riu e disse em um tom falso de repreensão :

A srt. não está muito nova pra isso não ? – Gina fez um falsa cara de brava e disse:

Hey,se é pra levar esporro a Hermione tem que levar também,srsrs – Hermione disse:

Gina ! – Snape muito curioso perguntou :

Por que ? – Gina disse travessa :

Oras,por que a Hermione tem uma tatuagem muito interessante,em um local muito mais interessante,não é srt. Granger ? – Snape viu Hermione lançar um olhar Avada Kedavra em Gina e disse:

Gina,deixe de ser fofoqueira,está me deixando constrangida ! – Dumbledore perguntou muito "inocentemente" :

Como é essa sua tatuagem,minha querida ? – Hermione disse:

Hã..er..algo bem Grifinório,depois eu amostro ao senhor – Dumbledore disse traquina :

Está com vergonha de Severus,que é seu mentor,Hermione ? – Hermione corou e disse:

Não,nada disso – Gina entendendo as intenções de Dumbledore diz:

Vai mione,mostra só pro diretor,e vamos,o Harry deve estar preocupado com a gente – Hermione bufou colocou as várias sacolas que segurava no chão e disse:

Está bem Alvo,mais nem um palavra sobre o que o senhor vai ver agora – ela se aproximou de Dumbledore,virou de costas para ele,levantou a blusa na parte de trás e abaixou um pouquinho o cos da calça,corando ciente do olhar de Snape nela,Dumbledore ao ver que a tatuagem era uma leoa de olhos de rubi entrelaçada a uma cobra de olhos de esmeralda,ficou admirado e disse :

Hermione minha querida,isso é simplesmente fascinante e bastante bonito,além de muito sugestivo – Hermione disse constrangida :

É por ser bastante sugestivo,que a coloquei em um lugar onde é muito dificil de se ver – ela abaixou a blusa e ageitou o cos da calça e disse :

Bom,eu estou bastante cansada,amanhã nos conversamos Alvo,boa noite professor Snape – Snape disse :

Boa noite srt. Granger – Gina notou que o olhar de seu mais temido professor,mudava ao olhar para sua melhor amiga,ela olhou para Dumbledore que também havia notado e piscou para ela,Gina riu e disse :

Boa noite – e saiu com uma Hermione muito irritada com ela,quando estavam no sétimo andar,Hermione estravazou a raiva e disse :

Gina,por que você fez isso ? – Gina disse muito sapeca :

Você não viu mione,a forma como ele te olhava,como ele olhou pra você quando você foi amostrar a tatuagem ao diretor ?, ah mione,só um cego não notaria como o professor Snape perde o olhar frio dele ao olhar pra você,com certeza ele sente algo por você – Hermione disse muito irritada :

Pois eu não vejo nada,ele me trata do jeito que sempre me tratou e até que esses dias está bem comigo,mais só por que ele tomou consciência do que estava fazendo ao me humilhar tanto,ele mesmo me disse isso,que havia visto o que estava fazendo comigo e resolveu ser mais gentil,ele no minimo do minimo deve me achar uma boa aluna,eu não passo de uma Grifinóriazinha sabe-tudo irritante,eu é que sou uma idiota,que em vês de amar alguém de gênio fácil e que me ame,eu amo alguem de gênio dificil e que não me ama,até nisso eu tenho que ser dificil – e entrou pelo retrato da mulher gorda,completamente furiosa,Gina fez que não com a cabeça e foi guardar o que ela comprou pra ela também,deu um beijo em Harry que perguntou :

O que houve com a mione ? – Gina disse :

Ela não vê o que está a um palmo do nariz dela Harry – e contou a Harry tudo o que aconteceu,já que o mesmo sabia que a amiga era apaixonada pelo morcegão o que não era fácil de engolir,pior ainda era ouvir da sua namorada,que o morcegão também parece interessado,ele só disse :

Espero que ele não magoe a mione,por que se não ele vai se ver comigo – apesar de tudo Harry tinha grande admiração e respeito por Snape,mais ainda estava longe de aceitar que a amiga gosta dele,ele acrescentou :

Gi,só o que posso fazer em relação a isso,é apoiar a mione quando ela precisar e não fazer o que Rony fez com ela,só por que ela não o ama como namorado,ele deu uma de infantil e se afastou dela,e se afastou de nós,eu malmente vejo o Rony,e quando vejo ele malmente fala comigo,ele acha que eu o trai,ficando ao lado de Hermione,quando ele vai entender que ele precisa parar de ser um completo idiota – Harry acariciou a mão de Gina e acabou vendo a tatuagem no braço dela,ele disse :

Gina isso..isso..é uma tatuagem ? – e quando viu que tinha um _H_ e a marca da cicatriz dele logo abaixo da letra _H_ ele sorriu,ela disse :

A mione fez uma tatuagem também – e contou como era a tatuagem Harry sorriu ao ver o quanto a amiga estava apaixonada e disse :

Acho que você deveria ir ao quarto dela – Gina disse :

Acho melhor ir logo,até amanhã amor – e deu um beijinho nele .

Quando chegou a porta do quarto de Hermione,respirou fundo e bateu na porta,Hermione veio abrir a porta já de camisola e fechou a cara ao ver que era Gina,e disse :

O que quer ? – Gina ficou com os olhos marejados e disse :

Me desculpa mione ? – Hermione também ficou com os olhos marejados e sorriu para a amiga que a abraçou fortemente,elas entraram no quarto e começaram a conversar,apesar de Hermione não ter mais nada com Rony,Gina ainda tinha Hermione como uma irmã a quem podia confiar,desabafar e pedir colo,elas ficaram até tarde conversando.

No outro dia,Hermione se preparava para os três primeiros horário de Poções,com a Corvinal,ela deixou os cabelos soltos,colocou uma maquiagem delicada e foi direto pra aula,já que tinha cordado muito tarde.

Ela quando chegou na sala,notou que todos os alunos já estavam lá e suspirou "_ele vai me dar uma bronca,ele vai me dar uma bronca,ele vai me dar uma bronca "_ andava lentamente até o seu lugar repetindo aquele pensamento como um mantra,ela sentiu o cheiro amadeirado dele atrás dela,e ouviu ele dizer letalmente :

Menos cinco pontos por chegar atrasada na aula,Granger – ela parou e ele disse :

Está esperando o que ?, ande logo ! – ela tinha acordado de péssimo humor respondeu grosseiramente :

Como quiser,professor Snape – ele arqueou um sombrancelha,estranhando o comportamente arisco dela,Harry sorriu, sim aquele era o dia da semana em que Hermione ficava de mau-humor,principalmente por ter dormido tarde,e se atrasado pra aula.

Hermione passou as três aulas de Poções calada,sem levantar a mão,ou sem fazer qualquer pergunta,apenas fazia suas atividades,Snape ficou curioso,alguma coisa aconteceu,no final da aula Hermione saiu com a cara fechada,e feito um furacão,Harry ficou na sala guardando as coisas dele na mochila quando Gina apareceu,ele perguntou,não se preocupando com Snape estar na sala :

Ei Gina,o que a mione tem hoje ? – Gina deu uma risadinha e disse :

Ela está de TPM,oras ! – Harry disse assustado :

Só se TPM significar "Tensão Psicológica Mortifera" ou "Tensão Pra Matar" – Gina riu e saiu com ele da sala,Snape deu um risinho e disse para si mesmo :

Só se TPM significar "Tensão Psicológica Mortifera" ou "Tensão Pra Matar",rsrssrs,só o Potter mesmo,para inventar uma coisa dessas – e saiu da sala para o almoço,essa era a vantagem de dar três aulas seguidas,teria mais tempo para atormentar os alunos e depois ir almoçar.

Quando ele chegou no salão principal,sentou em sua cadeira e deu aquele costumada olhada pelas mesas,notou que Hermione parecia ainda mais irritada.

Hermione,estava tendo um péssimo dia,acordou tarde,chegou atrasada na aula,estava cheia de deveres para fazer,tinha reunião dos monitóres,depois iria para as masmorras,continuar seu trabalho de assistente,sem contar que estava com uma TPM dos infernos,ela mal tocou na comida,Snape notou quando Hermione saiu do salão principal com uma expressão cansada e ao mesmo tempo irritada.

A noite,Hermione estava saindo em direção as masmorras,tinha acabado de sair da reuinão dos monitores,bastante cansativa,Draco e Rony com certeza não se davam bem,ela chegou na frente dos aposentos de Snape e antes de tocar na porta sussurrou :

Espero que ele não me provoque hoje – a porta se abriu,já que Snape tinha feito as proteções dos aposentos dele reconhecerem Hermione,ela entrou e disse :

Professor Snape ? – ouviu a aveludada voz dele dizer :

Aqui,no laboratório,Granger – Hermione foi até o laboratório entrou,e disse :

Boa noite,professor Snape – Snape a olhou e disse :

Boa noite,Granger – e voltou a atenção para o caldeirão,Hermione uma incansavél curiosa,perguntou :

O que o senhor está fazendo professor ? – Snape disse olhando para o caldeirão :

Poção cicatrizante,a enfermaria está em falta,e Pomfrey,quer ela o mais rápido possivél,como se ela pudesse mandar em mim – Hermione deu um sorrisinho e disse :

Certo,então não é só eu que estou de mau humor hoje – Snape bufou e disse :

Não estou nos meus melhores dias,Granger,estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos,e acabou a poção pra dor de cabeça – Hermione abriu a mochila dela e de lá tirou um frasquinho e disse :

Aqui,professor,poção pra dor de cabeça,tenho sempre uma na bolsa,principalmente depois de um dia cansativo como esse – Snape abriu o frasco com uma agilidade incomum,cheirou a poção e bebeu,ele disse :

Er...Granger..eu.. – Hermione sorriu e disse :

Não tem o que agradecer senhor – e se virou para pegar mais um caldeirão e começar a preparar a poção cicatrizando para ajudar Snape,ele já tinha terminado a poção que estava fazendo e parou para observa-la,ele notou que ela ainda tinha traços de irritação no delicado rosto,e para não perder o hábito,resolveu provocar :

Então Granger,brigou com o namoradinho Wesley ? – Hermione o olhou cheia de fúria "_esse não é o melhor dia para ele me provocar,estou com uma TPM dos diabos e não vou responder por mim"_e disse :

Não briguei com namoradinho nenhum,e o senhor como a cobra que é,já deve ter notado que não falo mais com o Ronald – Snape disse :

Olha aqui,sua – Hermione o interrompeu :

Olha aqui,você,não pense que eu sou igual a Granger de antes,não é só por que você se tornou o meu mentor que eu vou ficar ouvindo as suas provocações e ofensas calada,você também vai ouvir,o que faço ou deixo de fazer,com quem eu brigo ou não brigo,não lhe diz respeito – ele furioso também disse :

Não tem medo de perder o estágio não,srt. Granger ? – Hermione disse com desdém e fúria :

Quer me tirar o estágio ?, pois então tire,os outros professores estão se roendo de inveja de você,por ter a melhor aluna de Hogwarts nos últimos 20 anos como sua estagiária – ele arqueou uma sombrancelha e disse :

Pretenciosa a srt. , não ? – Hermione disse :

Não interessa,eu ainda não consigo entender como eu.. – ele perguntou :

Como a srt. , o que ,hein,sua grifinóriazinha insolente ? – Hermione gritou chorando :

NÃO CONSIGO ENTERDER COMO EU AMO VOCÊ,SEU INSENSIVÉL,VIL,AMARGO,SEBOSO – ele a interrompeu com um beijo,que Hermione só soube descrever como sensual,e apaixonadamente arrebatador,ele perguntou com os lábios arranhando na orelha dela :

Repita o que você disse agora – ela tremia ao dizer :

Não consigo entender como eu amo você,seu insensivél,vil,amargo,seboso – ele olhou para os olhos dela,e Hermione ficou encantada com a profundidade com que aqueles olhos negros brilhavam na sua direção,brilhavam para ela, ele disse :

Você me ama,srt. – Hermione o interrompeu dizendo :

Hermione...por favor,me chame de Hermione – ele deu um sorrisinho e disse :

Você me ama..._Hermione_ ? – ela respondeu corada e olhando pro chão,que parecia muito interessante :

Sim...como nunca amei ninguém – ele disse irônicamente :

Então naquele dia...no lago eu... – Hermione completou o que ele queria dizer :

Sim...você me deu força para continuar e não desistir de conquistar você – ele fez ela olha-lo e disse :

Humf,então eu fui muito esperto não ? – ela sorriu e ele a beijou novamente e disse :

Hermione..er..eu não sou um homem fácil – ela arregalou os olhos "_ele estava disposto a ter um relacionamente com ela ?"_ ela sorriu e disse :

E quem disse que eu sou fácil ? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente dizendo :

O que eu quis dizer,é que eu sou um ex-comensal da morte,com um passado que me deixou marcado,20 anos mais velho que você,e seu professor e mentor – ela disse :

Professor Snape,eu.. – ele colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dela e disse :

Severus...me chame de Severus quando estivermos sozinhos – ela sorriu e disse :

Severus...eu te amo,pelo que você foi e pelo que você é,não me importa se você é mais velho,ex-comensal,meu professor ou meu mentor,eu amo você,por você ser quem é,se você não fosse ninguém menos que Severus Snape em todo o seu jeito de ser,você não seria você – ele acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou levemente...começando com a relação que iria marcar a vida dos dois.

**Oiii galera! Tá ai mais um capitulo!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Até o próximo capitulo e deixem reviews!**


	3. Primeira briga

Snape estranhamente tinha acordado de bom humor "_claro a noite com minha sabe-tudo, não mais irritante, foi ótima"_, eles não tinham feito nada de mais, a não ser ter ousado um pouco mais nas caricias, nada que deixasse a sua menina constrangida, eles terminaram as Poções que Pomfrey havia pedido, e depois ele a deixou no sétimo andar, para seguir ao quarto de monitora chefe dela.

Ele tomou um bom banho, se arrumou e foi para o salão principal tomar o café da manhã, ele entrou pela porta lateral e se sentou em seu lugar, que era ao lado de Alvo,Dumbledore disse:

Bom dia Severus – Snape disse:

Hum... Bom dia Alvo – Dumbledore notou rapidamente que seu pupilo estava de bom humor, o que era um pouco raro e resolveu implicar:

Por que esse bom humor todo, hein? – Snape disse:

Nada, será que não posso mais acordar disposto, sem você ter que ficar falando? – Dumbledore disse:

Você deu uma detenção pelo resto do ano, para um Grifinório? – Snape disse:

Não, mais não posso dizer,que essa idéia não é ruim – Dumbledore perguntou:

Você descontou 100 pontos da Grifinória,a eliminando do campeonado das casas ? – Snape disse:

Não..que coisa Alvo – Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho sapeca e perguntou:

Então você e a Hermione se acertaram e estão juntos ? – Snape engasgou com a torrada que estava comendo e disse tossindo :

Droga,Alvo – Dumbledore disse sorrindo alegremente :

Ah,então é isso mesmo ? – Snape fez algo que Dumbledore jurou nunca mais ver,Snape havia corado,Dumbledore riu e Snape disse:

Hum...er..é..isso..mesmo – Dumbledore deu palminhas satisfeitas e disse entusiasmado :

Ah,Hermione nunca me decepciona,ela realmente é um Grifinória – Snape perguntou:

Por que ? – Dumbledore disse enquanto bebericava o seu chá :

Por ter se declarado para você,e por ser corajosa e forte o suficiente para te aguentar,como eu aguento – Snape apenas bufou em descrédito e perguntou:

O que te leva a pensar que foi ela que se declarou ? – Dumbledore respondeu:

Eu conheço você,mais do que você mesmo,meu menino – Snape desviou os olhos de Dumbledore,para a entrada do salão,para ver Hermione entrar,com os cabelos extremamente soltos,com uma maquiagem super delicada,apenas com a saia e a camisa branca de mangas compridas do seu uniforme com quatro botões abertos,a mochila repousava em seu ombro enquanto a capa negra da Grifinória e a gravata do uniforme,estavam apoiadas em seus braços,ela olhou para mesa dos professores,deu um sorriso a Dumbledore,e piscou discretamente para Snape,que apenas devolveu a piscada também discretamente,ela se sentou na mesa da Grifinória e disse alegremente :

Bom dia Gi,bom dia Harry,pelo visto o Rony está tomando café da manhã comendo torradas feita de Lilá,srsrsr – Harry e Gina riram,e Harry disse:

Bom dia mi – Gina também disse:

Bom dia amiga,pelo visto você dormiu bem,hein ? – Hermione corou e disse:

Sim,e Gina,eu realmente preciso conversar com você – Harry perguntou:

Mione,eu posso ver a sua tatuagem ? – Hermione que estava tomando calmamente seu suco de abóbora,cuspiu ele todinho e começou a tossir,Gina disse:

Mione,ele já sabe de tudo,afinal já desconfiava,e eu acabei contando pra ele – Hermione só balançava a cabeça afirmando,e quando se acalmou,Harry disse:

Mione,eu não vejo problema nenhum,eu realmente só precisava me acostumar com a idéia,eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado,afinal amigos são pra isso,mais você sabe que você não é minha amiga,você é minha irmã,a irmã que eu nunca tive – Harry sorriu lindamente para Hermione,que só sorriu emocionada de volta,e Gina disse:

Mione,eu já me acostumei com a idéia,desde o dia em que você me contou,eu já te disse que sempre vou estar ao seu lado,e que você é minha irmã de alma e coração,você sabe disso não sabe ? – Hermione sorriu e disse:

Sim,e agradeço a vocês dois por estarem do meu lado – Gina fez uma cara maliciosa e perguntou:

E ai mione,como foi ? – Hermione corou e disse com um sorriso bobo :

Aii Gi,ele beija tãooo bemm – e deu um suspiro apaixonado,se pondo a rir junto a Gina,ao ver a cara esquesita que Harry fazia.

As duas últimas aulas de Hermione naquela sexta-feira,era Poções,e ela ia conversando junto a Harry e Rony,que estranhamente tinha se juntado a eles para iram pra quela aula,Harry e Hermione se entreolharam com um olhar "_o que será que aconteceu com ele,depois de tanto tempo ?"_ ,Hermione e Harry se sentaram em seus lugares na frente,e Rony foi para seu lugar no fundo,com Lilá,Snape entrou na sala e disse :

Silêncio – a sala caiu em um silêncio imediato,e Snape disse:

Hoje,vocês vão fazer a Possão Polissuco,como um teste para seus N.I.E.M.s – Hermione levantou a mão e disse:

Mas professor,a Poção Polissuco é uma poção proíbida – Snape disse:

Calada – Hermione ficou calada e Harry os olhou entendendo que eles resolveram agir naturalmente,Snape continuou:

Creio que a srt. mais do que ninguém,sabe que a Poção Polissuco é um poção proíbida,apenas é permitida para os testes dos N.I.E.M.s,no entanto isso não pareceu impedir a srt. de roubar os meus estoques e fazer a Poção Polissuco em seu 2º ano,estou certo ? – Hermione corou,e Harry viu Snape piscar discretamente para Hermione,a sala começou com um burburinho de "_como assim,ela roubou os estoques do Snape e fez a Polissuco no segundo ano ?"_ , Snape mandou a sala ficar calada novamente e dizer:

As instruções estão no quadro,o que estão esperando para pegar os ingredientes e fazer a poção,andem logo suas lesmas – Snape se sentou em seu lugar e ficou observando,Hermione pegar os ingredientes e começar a fazer a poção calmamente,ele sorriu discretamente "_minha sabe-tudo,eu sempre desconfiei que havia sido o Potter,quem roubara os ingredientes do meu estoque,humf,ledo engano,foi ela,o que por incrivél que pareça,isso não me irritou,simplesmente me deu orgulho ao saber que já no segundo ano,ela já sabia desarmar proteções e fazer um Poção a nivél de N.I.E.M.s"_

Quando passou a primeira aula,ele se levantou e começou a passear por entre as mesas dos alunos e disse:

Longbotton,o que vem a ser isso ? – Neville tremeu e disse:

Isso..er..é..a..m..mi..minha..Poção – Snape sorriu sarcásticamente e disse:

Oh,tem certeza ?, menos 15 pontos para Grifinória por você ser tão incompetente – Neville começou a ficar mais nervoso ainda e colocou uma quantidade excessiva de ararambóia,fazendo o calderão derreter,Snape disse com uma alegria sádica :

Detenção hoje a noite,senhor Longbotton – Neville suspirou aliviado ao ver que Snape se afastava.

Quando a segunda aula terminou,Snape disse:

Para aqueles que já terminaram a sua poção,selem ela e coloque em cima de minha mesa,para aqueles que não tiveram a competência de terminar,só posso lamentar – terminou a frase com um sorrisinho debochado no rosto,ele viu que Hermione levantava serenamente e colocava a Poção em cima da mesa dele e o olhava carinhosamente,ele a olhou firmemente e depois notou que Harry o olhava com um sorriso,ele disse sarcásrticamente:

Que sorrisinho é esse Potter,por um acaso me achou bonito ? – Harry sorriu e disse :

Não senhor,vamos mione ? – Hermione riu e disse:

Vamos – e saiu da sala deixando um Snape surpreso pela atitude de Harry,que agiu tão calmamente ao falar com ele.

************SS/HG******************

Hermione caminhava calmamente até o lago negro,ela suspirou,iria fazer dezoito anos nos próximos quatro dias,era noite,e ela contemplava o céu que parecia que naquela noite queria brilhar mais do que nunca,ela estava com os cabelos soltos ao vento,e uma camisola longa branca de seda com detalhes em renda,ela estava descalça,e quem a visse de longe,pensaria que era algum ser divino contemplando o lago negro,ela estava brigada com Snape,por que viu a professora de Estudo dos Trouxas dando em cima dele e ele não fazendo nada,se lembrou do que ele disse:

_Flash Back_

_Quem você acha que é sua Grifinóriazinha petulante,eu faço o que bem entendo e não é você,uma fedelha que mal saiu das fraldas,que vai ficar me controlando,eu disse a você que ela é quem estava se oferecendo e não eu – e acrescentou irônicamente – ela provavelmente me achou interessante,não acha srt. Granger ? – Hermione o olhava profundamente magoada,certo que ele já havia dito coisas piores,mais aquela realmente doeu no coração dela,ela apenas disse,limpando grosseiramente as pesadas lágrimas que caiam :_

_Tudo bem Severus,faça como achar melhor – e saiu deixando um Severus Snape completamente surpreso,pela atitude dela,mais o que ele não sabia é que Hermione havia chorado até a noite cair..._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Snape ao longe,observava admirado a figura de Hermione,na beira do Lago Negro,ele se sentia arrependido por ter dito o que havia dito para Hermione,ele não entendia o por que de tanta insegurança da parte dela "_Claro seu idiota,ela se declara a todo o momento para você,e até agora você não disse uma palavra de carinho para ela"_,ele resolveu se aproximar de Hermione silenciosamente,quando estava a dois metros de distância dela,ouviu aturdido ela dizer:

Algum problema professor Snape ? – a voz dela era fria e suave como uma noite de inverno,e ele se batia mentalmente por tê-la mogoado tanto "_aliás,como ela sabia que era eu,e que tinha alguém aqui com ela ?" _ele disse:

Hermione..eu – ela o interrompeu altivamente,e ainda de costas :

Se não há nada de interessante para me falar professor Snape,espero que tenha uma boa noite – e virou em direção ao castelo,e Snape só podia observar fascinado e com um certo pesar,Hermione se afastar "_a frieza dela,é algo tão suave,porém tão altivo e elegante"_ e só o que pode fazer,foi entrar no castelo também.

Na manhã seguinte,Harry entrava no salão principal,feito um furacão de tanta raiva que sentia,ele depois de tanto pressionar Gina,havia descoberto o motivo da tristeza de Hermione,ele sabia que pelo horário,só havia Hermione de aluna no salão,ele chegou na mesa da Grifinória dizendo :

Hermione,você vai me contar direitinho o que está acontecendo – ele segurava fortemente a varinha,e Dumbledore,McGonagall,Lupin e Snape eram os únicos professores no salão aquele horário e ficaram apreensivos ao ver Harry empunhar a varinha,mais viram com certa surpresa,Hermione desarma-lo com um _Expelliarmus _ não verbal e sem varinha,e convocar com um _Accio_ a varinha dele para as mãos dela,também não-verbalmente e sem varinha,na mesa dos professores,Snape pensava "_não pode ser!,a magia dela já está nesse nivél ?"_ , Hermione disse calmamente :

Harry,sente-se ai,por favor,sim ? – Harry só pode se sentar,e ver Hermione fazendo um _Abaffiato _ao redor deles dois e dizer:

Harry,eu e o Severus só brigamos,por que eu estava com ciúmes dele e da professora Amélia, por que ela ficava se esfregando nele e ele não fazia nada, eu fiquei furiosa e fui pra cima dele,ele me disse umas palavras que me deixaram chateada,e foi só isso – os presentes no salão principal,não ouviam nada,só viam a cara furiosa que Harry fazia a cada palavra dita por Hermione, quando ela terminou de falar,deu um sorrisinho triste e Harry pode ver o quanto a amiga estava magoada,ele se levantou,passou para o lado dela,a abraçou e disse:

Me desculpe mione,eu não queria deixar você mais triste ainda,eu só fiquei preocupado com você,você sabe que eu só tenho você de familia,você é minha irmãzinha Hermione, ai do morcegão se ele deixar você magoada de novo – Hermione sorriu e disse:

Você sabe que eu também te amo muito né,meu gatinho de olhos verdes ? – Harry corou e Hermione riu, ela desfez o feitiço e perguntou calmamente para Harry :

Mais calmo? – Harry sorriu e disse:

Mais calmo – e começaram a conversar calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, Hermione disse calmamente:

Não pressione tanto a Gina, para ela lhe contar as coisas,se quiser saber se há algo de errado comigo venha me perguntar,a Gina fica muito triste,se sente como se estivesse contando algo que eu não permiti,entende ? – Harry disse:

Eu entendo,e juro que da próxima vez,eu venho te encher o saco até você me dizer – e fez o gesto trouxa de juramento,cruzar os dedos e beijar,Hermione riu e disse:

Ai,Harry James Potter,eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você – Harry disse pilheriando:

Você seria muito triste e sozinha,pois este gatinho aqui que faz você feliz,rsrsrs – Hermione riu balançando a cabeça dizendo:

Pretencioso o senhor,não ? – na mesa dos professores,Dumbledore sorria ao dizer:

Nunca vi amizade mais forte e pura do que a deles dois,não acha Minerva ? – McGonagall sorriu ao ver a cena e disse:

Sim,ambos são um para o outro o irmão que nunca tiveram – Snape pensava numa forma de pedir desculpas a Hermione,Dumbledore o olhou e disse:

Acha que consegue concertar o erro,meu menino ? – Snape o olhou e disse:

Espero que sim Alvo,espero que sim – e viu Hermione levantar e sair andando sozinha para fora do castelo,ele estava indo em direção as masmorras quando ouviu:

Professor Snape – ele se virou e ao reconhecer quem era,perguntou secamente:

O que quer Potter ? – Harry o olhou "_como Hermione pode estar apaixonada por esse morcegão ?"_ Harry disse:

Gostaria de falar com o senhor,agora,é importante – Snape franziu a testa e disse:

Entre Potter – e entrou em sua sala,Harry se sentou sem Snape oferecer lugar,o que fez o mestre arquear uma sombrancelha e dizer:

Diga logo o que quer Potter,eu não tenho o dia todo – Harry se moveu desconfortável na cadeira e disse:

Professor Snape,eu acho melhor o senhor dar um jeito de pedir desculpas para Hermione – Snape arqueou a sombrancelha esquerda e disse em tom de desdém:

Virou conselheiro amoroso Potter ? , por que eu não tenho o menor interesse em ouvir o que tem a dizer – Harry disse:

Não senhor,até por que eu não tenho vocação pra falar de sentimentos,é que a mione ficou muito mal,por que brigou com o senhor,e ela reconheceu que estava errada,apesar de eu achar que o senhor também teve um pouquinho de culpa – ao que fez Snape arquear novamente a sombrancelha,Snape disse:

Olhe Potter,não vou te agradecer,pois achei este comentário inútil,não preciso de você para me dizer que devo me desculpar com Hermione,agora suma da minha sala – Harry deu um sorrisinho "_sim,eu consegui fazer com que alguma idéia acabasse aparecendo na cabeça dele,esse morcegão teimoso,bem meio caminho andado,só espero que ele faça algo,logo"_ Harry disse:

Tudo bem,até a aula,senhor – e saiu deixando Snape com várias idéias passando por sua cabeça...

**Bem galera,tá ai mais um capitulo!**


	4. A habilidade de Hermione

Logo mais a noite, Snape se pôs a pensar:

"_Certo, como vou fazer com que ela me escute depois de tudo o que eu disse ?, as vezes você é mesmo um animal Severus Snape, o aniversário dela é daqui a três dias,acho que posso bolar alguma pra ela me perdoar,nós nem começamos um relacionamento e eu já provoquei uma briga, tenho que dizer para aquela insuportavél da Amélia que eu não quero e nunca quis nada com ela, fui errado ao deixar aquela mulherzinha chegar perto de mim, tudo bem que eu não contava com o fato de Hermione ser tão possessiva o que me deixou deveras satisfeito,outra que coisa que me deixou muito satisfeito,orgulhoso e surpreso foi presenciar o tanto que o nivél da mágia dela cresceu,sim ela é minha pequena sabe-tudo "_

Andava de um lado pra o outro parecendo uma serpente enjaulada, Hermione era especial demais para ele, portanto ela tinha que saber o quanto ele a amava, não importava se ele era um iceberg ambulante,ele ouviu uma batida na porta e disse:

Entra logo Alvo – Dumbledore entrou nos aposentos do professor com uma certa surpresa :

Como você sabia que era eu Severus ? – Snape disse:

Quem mais viria me incomodar a essa hora ? – Dumbledore arqueou a sombrancelha e Snape disse:

Certo, eu senti oscilações de sua mágia,satisfeito ? – Dumbledore sorriu e disse:

Seu humor não melhorou em nada, então já conseguiu pensar em uma idéia para se desculpar com a Hermione ? – Snape disse secamente:

Não seu velho intrometido,você interrompeu a linha de meu raciocinio quando entrou aqui – Dumbledore disse:

Severus,sinceramente,eu não sei por que essa aflição toda,pense numa coisa só : Hermione é delicada – e saiu dos aposentos de Snape o deixando cheio de idéias.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione tinha acordado queimando em febre, e não sabia o por que, a única coisa de que se lembrava era de um sonho muito estranho

_Flash Back_

_Hermione se encontrava em um lugar escuro,e quando forçou a vista novamente notou que estava em um cemitério, estranho e com lápides bizarras,escutou um choro de criança e quando se aproximou,viu um garotinha de no máximo 7 anos com longos cabelos negros que batiam na cintura e extremamente lisos,ela chamou :_

_Ei,psiu, você menina – a menina olhou pra ela e Hermione ficou fascinada,aquela menina era linda,lembrava alguém que ela conhecia,só que no momento Hermione não associava aquela menina a ninguém,ela tinha a pele de um branco pálido que mais parecia feita de porcelana,só que estava suja e com alguns arranhões,os lábios eram de um vermelinho que parecia que eram lábios de uma boneca,o rosto era altivo,imponente e com um queixo marcado que denunciava a provavél personalidade forte e dificil,as sobrancelhas eram finas e delicadamente aristocráticas, os cilios eram negros,grandes,cheios e espessos,e quando ela fechava os olhos os cilios batiam delicadamente em suas bochechas rosadas, Hermione olhou para os olhos da menina e tomou um susto: eles brilhavam feito opalas e eram tão negros quanto o Onix,a menina disse:_

_Me salve, ele quer me pegar ! – Hermione se apróximou cada vez mais,fascinada com a menininha a sua frente, a voz dela era delicada como um dia de primavera e fria como uma noite de inverno,Hermione disse:_

_Ele ? ele quem ? – a menina respondeu :_

_Aquele que quer me usar para trazer as trevas ao mundo novamente – até que a menina olhou pra trás de Hermione e arregalou os olhos,quando Hermione foi olhar o que estava acontecendo,foi agarrada pela cintura e bateu contra um peitoral grande e forte,e ouviu o sussurro que lhe fez gritar de medo:_

_Olá Granger ! , como vai você ? , satisfeita com a morte do Lorde das Trevas sua sangue ruim ? – Hermione sussurrou em terror:_

_Lúcio Malfoy ! – ele sorriu em escarnio, ali na frente de Hermione,estava nada mais nada menos do que Lúcio Malfoy,os cabelos platinados estavam ainda mais longos do que já eram,o rosto estava com a barba por fazer,e os olhos,os olhos de um puro azul acinzentado,brilhavam de ódio,ele disse:_

_Que bom que ainda se lembra de mim,mais saiba,ninguém vai salvar você,e sabe por que ? – Hermione em toda a sua coragem Grifinória disse:_

_P-p-por que ? – gaguejou,o que o fez dar um sorriso ainda maior,fazendo ele dizer:_

_Por que,eu vou lhe pegar,rsrsrs – e quando se aproximou mais de Hermione,ela acordou gritando,e descobriu que estava no seu quarto de Chefe dos Monitores, suspirou aliviada,estava em Hogwarts,e lá ele não ia pega-lá._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Hermione não estava entendendo nada,nunca tivera sonhos daquele jeito,tão real,quem era aquela menina ?, o que Lúcio Malfoy iria fazer ?, por que esses sonhos novamente ? seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta,ela respondeu fracamente:

Entre – Harry entrou no quarto e quando viu a amiga naquele estado,correu para ela,quando se aproximou disse:

Mione,o que aconteceu com você ?, estranhei você não ter aparecido na aula de DCAT e nem no resto das aulas e já é hora do almoço e resolvi lhe procurar, e não lhe achei pela escola,resolvi vim no seu quarto e lhe encontro assim – Hermione disse chorando :

Harry,eu tive um sonho muito estranho,e eu não sei,mais eu não estou me sentindo bem – terminado de ela dizer isso, desmaiou na cama,Harry quando tocou nela sentiu o quão quente ela estava:

Nossa,ela está queimando de febre,o que será que houve ? – Hermione começou a tremer,e Harry não queria saber de que forma a amiga estava vestida,ele pegou ela no colo,e saiu correndo em disparada para a enfermaria,Hermione estava cada vez mais quente,e tremia cada vez mais, dizia coisas desconexas como : ele vai me pegar,tenho que salva-lá,não isso não,e Harry só tentava numa tentativa frustrada acalma-lá,ele chegou na enfermaria e gritou:

Madame Pomfrey,Madame Pomfrey – não recebendo resposta,ele colocou Hermione delicadamente em cima de uma das camas e saiu correndo murmurando:

Droga,aonde aquela velha foi se meter ? – e correu em direção ao salão principal,afinal,era hora do almoço,ele entrou no salão e correu desesperado na direção da mesa do corpo docente,onde Pomfrey estava,Dumbledore,lhe olhou preocupado,mas ele só fazia correr,e foi em direção de Pomfrey,ele disse atordoado:

Madame Pomfrey,por favor,a Hermione não está nada bem – a senhora se levantou assustada e disse:

A menina Granger ?, e onde ela está ? – Harry disse:

Eu a levei para enfermaria,vamos por favor – eles sairam correndo diante do olhar de todos os alunos.

Snape ouviu aquilo assustado,mas preferiu manter a face impassivél,ele não podia sair correndo para enfermaria,para saber como uma Grifinória estava,ele ainda era Sonserino e ainda era um professor que todos viram aterrorizar a vida de Hermione Granger,por sete anos,Dumbledore como se estivesse adivinhando o que ele estava pensando,disse:

Ela é sua assistente,e você é o mentor dela,vá meu menino,talvez você possa ajudar – Snape se levantou e saiu em direção a enfermaria,diante do burburinho dos alunos,que Dumbledore calou rapidamente dizendo:

Ela é assistente dele,e ele é o mentor dela,então creio eu que ele tem o direito de vê-lá,então voltem para seus pratos e almoçem em paz – todos se calaram e fizeram o que Dumbledore disse.

Snape chegou a enfermaria correndo,e entrou escutando os gritos que o deixaram assombrado,eram gritos de Hermione,ele se aproximou mais e viu ela se debatendo,mais notou que ela devia estar apenas delirando,Pomfrey notou sua chegada e disse:

Ah,Severus,que bom que você chegou,ajude-me aqui com ela – ele se aproximou e perguntou:

O que aconteceu com ela ? – fora Harry quem o respondeu:

Eu não sei professor,eu estranhei a Hermione não ter aparecido,fiquei preocupado e fui atrás dela,não a encontrei em canto nenhum da escola,até que Gina me disse para eu ir ver se ela estava no quarto dela,eu fui e quando entrei lá a Hermione aparentemente tinha acabado de acordar,e estava toda suada, ela me disse que tinha tido um sonho estranho mais não me contou o que era,por que me disse que não estava se sentindo bem e desmaiou, e quando eu peguei nela,ela estava queimando de febre,tremendo e dizendo coisas desconexas como : ele vai me pegar,tenho que salva-lá,não isso não.

Acho que ela estava tentando salvar alguém,e alguém queria pegar ela e essa pessoa,e agora ela está se debatendo,como se estivesse se defendendo de algo – Snape viu o quanto o menino estava assustado e angustiado por ver a amiga/irmã, naquele estado,ele disse:

Potter, vá tomar uma poção calmante e vá descansar,passe a noticia para seus amigos,e aqui nós vamos tentar acalma-lá e abaixar essa febre,você está muito nervoso,vá – Harry tomou uma poção calmante e saiu da enfermaria,Pomfrey disse:

Severus,eu nunca vi nada assim,pelo o que Harry me contou,ela está assim por causa do sonho,eu fiz o diagnostico e não encontro nenhuma anormalidade nela,a não ser uma leve agitação no cerébro,por causa desse sonho – Snape perguntou:

Você já deu alguma poção calmante para ela ? – Pomfrey disse:

Sim,mais até agora não fez efeito – ele disse:

Então,agora dê uma poção sono sem sonhos para ela e depois uma poção calmante,ela vai ficar sem sonhar enquanto a poção estiver fazendo efeito,vai se acalmar e você poderá dar um calmante a ela,e uma poção pra fazer essa febre abaixar – ele tocou a testa de Hermione e disse:

Eu não sei como ela ainda não teve uma convulsão por causa dessa febre – Pomfrey foi pegar as poções que Snape a mandou pegar,e quando ele ficou sozinho com Hermione,disse:

Meu amor,o que aconteceu com você ? – por não obter resposta,ele foi ajudar Pomfrey,sem saber que inconscientemente,Hermione procurou pelo calor em sua mão.

Snape voltou rapidamente com Pomfrey, deu primeira a poção do sono sem sonhos, esperou uns 15 minutos, nesse tempo Hermione tinha se acalmado um pouco mais ainda estava agitada, logo depois ele deu a poção calmante, o que fez com que ela se acalma-se quase que imediatamente, Pomfrey suspirou e disse:

O que você acha que é Severus ? – Snape disse:

Não sei, mais já ouvi dizer que alguns bruxos tem premonições atravez dos sonhos e que a depender do sonho, ele pode afetar o bruxo fisicamente, casos assim são raros e os bruxos que tem esse tipo de habilidade tem um nivél de magia elevado,não pensava que a srtª Granger tinha esse tipo de habilidade, mais primeiro temos que ver se realmente é isso mesmo, ou se foi só uma reação emocional em relação ao pesadelo – Pomfrey olhou preocupada para Hermione e disse:

Severus, se o que ela tiver for essa habilidade de ter sonhos premonitórios, tem alguma coisa que possamos fazer para amenizar o efeito desses sonhos nela ? – Snape disse:

Na verdade tem sim, e um modo que eu considero bastante simples e fácil em se falando de Hermione Granger – Pomfrey perguntou curiosa:

E o que seria ? – Snape respondeu:

Oclumência – Pomfrey sorriu levemente e disse:

Bem, pelo menos isso a pobrezinha vai poder resolver, ela está tão cheia de problemas desde que os pais morreram – Snape sutilmente perguntou:

Aconteceu algum problema com a Granger ? – Pomfrey disse distraidamente:

Antes dos pais dela morrerem, Hermione tinha praticamente acabado de devolver a memória deles, e duas semanas depois houve um ataque de comensais fugitivos que queriam vingança e mataram os pais dela quando eles estavam em Sidney, Hermione também ficou gravemente ferida e em coma por duas semanas em um hospital trouxa,Dumbledore a foi buscar assim que conseguiu liberar os papeis de sua liberdade de Askaban Severus, e a transferiu para o St. Mungos por onde ela ficou mais duas semanas em coma, quando acordou e se viu no St. Mungos, logo perguntou pelos pais e quando soube que eles haviam morrido naquele ataque e que ela também fora vitima e quase tinha morrido, ela entrou em depressão, foram momentos dificéis para todos, afinal era estranho ver a forte,imponente,altiva,brilhante e sorridente Hermione Granger,tão quebrada e triste,ela teve que fazer todo o funeral dos pais, ela tinha me contado que estava planejando vender a casa e o consultório da familia, e comprar um apartamento perto do Largo Grimmald – Snape disse distraidamente:

Pra ficar perto do Potter – Pomfrey sorriu e disse:

Sim, a amizade deles dois passam de minha compreensão, eles são os irmãos que eles nunca tiveram, e o Harry é tem uma atitude super-protetora em relação a Hermione e eu acho isso tão bonito – Snape perguntou confuso:

Como eu não fiquei sabendo de tudo isso ? – Pomfrey disse:

Bem, por que no periodo em que isso aconteceu você estava na mansão Prince – ele disse:

Sim foi mesmo – Pomfrey disse:

Bem Severus eu vou fazer o relatório do mês, aqui da enfermaria – Snape acenou conscentindo e disse:

Fique de olho na Granger, eu vou falar com Dumbledore,sobre o situação da menina – "_minha menina" _ e saiu da enfermaria extremamente preocupado com sua pequena leoa.

Ele entrou na sala de Dumbledore com uma cara nada boa, Dumbledore perguntou:

Como está Hermione ? – Snape disse:

Está mais calma agora, eu e Pomfrey desconfiamos que ela seja um caso raro, de bruxos que tem premonições através dos sonhos, acho que quando ela acordar, o melhor a fazer é ensinar Oclumência a ela – Dumbledore disse:

Você poderia fazer isso Severus ? – Snape estranhou a pergunta mais respondeu:

Claro Alvo, aliás, por que você não me disse, tudo o que Hermione passou durante o tempo em que eu fiquei em Azkaban e na mansão Prince ? – Dumbledore deu um sorriso triste ao se lembrar daqueles dias e disse:

Por que ela não me autorizou a contar a ninguém exceto Harry e a srt. Wesley – Snape apenas conscentiu e disse:

Certo – quando ia saindo da sala, Dumbledore disse:

Você a ama muito não meu menino ? – Snape para de andar e fala sem olhar para Dumbledore:

Sim – e sai da sala do diretor indo direto para a enfermaria, estava preocupado demais com Hermione, ela estava em um estado que ele nunca havia presenciado em ninguém, o que será que ela deveria ter sonhado pra tê-la deixado daquela forma ?

Quando entrou na enfermaria viu Harry e Gina sentados na beira da cama olhando Hermione trsitemente, ele disse :

Potter, srtª Wesley, Granger teve alguma melhora ? – Gina limpou as lágrimas das bochechas e disse:

Não, eu não sabia que as crises tinham ficado piores – Harry disse :

Espera ai, você sabia que ela tinha essas crises ? – Gina disse:

Sim, eu descobri isso logo depois que os pais dela morreram, lembra Harry, eu passei mêses com a Herms, eu dormia ao lado dela, como não poderia ouvir os gritos desesperadores pedindo socorro, proteção, por alguém que nem ela sabe quem é ?, ela me pediu para não contar nada a ninguém, eu estava ajudando ela, conseguindo controlar as crises a cada vez que ela tinha, mais desde que ela tinha retornado pra cá, dormimos em locais diferentes, e o que me parecia os pesadelos tinham parado,mais parece que dessa vez venho com força total, e eu não estava do lado dela para ajuda-la – Snape perguntou interessado :

Srtª Wesley, como você a ajudava a controlar as crises ? – Gina tinha se acalmado um pouco e disse:

Bom, eu e Hermione,haviamos pesquisados em vários lugares, e descobrimos alguns relatos de bruxos que tinham algum tipo de premonição através dos sonhos, nós achavamos que ela não tinha esse tipo de habilidade, mais tentamos utilizar o mesmo metodo para parar com as vindas subtas dos pesadelos –

A Oclumência – Snape a interrompeu,admirado,e na verdade nem um pouco surpreso com a descoberta de que Hermione já tinha uma maneira de se livrar disso, Gina acenou em concordância e continuou:

Ai, começamos a treinar ainda mais a nossa Oclumência,mais ao que me parece ela parou de praticar, ou então ela não conseguiu barrar os pesadelos dessa vez,Professor Snape, a Hermione é uma bruxa eximia na arte da Oclumência e da Leglimência, ela é capaz de trancar a mente mesmo dormindo, e eu consegui fazer o mesmo aprendendo com ela, eu já pensei em várias opções para esse problema, ela pode estar tendo a mente invadida por alguém que quer prejudica-la, ou seja, sofrendo ataques de leglimência, mais a resposta que mais se encaixa com o problema é que ela tem premonições através de sonhos, mais ainda tenho minhas dúvidas – Snape e Harry perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

Que tipo de duvidas ? – Gina respondeu :

Bom, eu acho que é um ataque de leglimência, mais para algum bruxo fazer isso, ou ele tem que ter realmente o dom de ler mentes, ou ser muito poderoso, mais como se sabe que há poucos no mundo bruxo com a habilidade natural para leglimência, eu assumo que seja um bruxo ou bruxa poderoso, quer dizer um bruxo – Harry perguntou:

Por que em especial um bruxo Gin ? – Gina disse olhando profundamente para Snape:

Por que mais será que Lúcio Malfoy é o personagem principal de todos os pesadelos que ela tem ? – Snape arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

Lúcio Malfoy ? – Gina disse:

Claro, Professor Snape, eu já pensei em muitas coisas desde que ela me contou que Lúcio Malfoy era quem aparecia todas as vezes tentando matar a ela e a uma menina – Snape perguntou surpreso com a capacidade de intelecto que a mais nova Wesley possuia, ele particularmente agora tinha plena certeza que o ser mais inteligente daquela familia era o mais velho Gui Wesley e ela a pequena Wesley:

E o que a senhorita presume ? – Gina disse:

Olhe professor, eu posso até estar errada, mais acho que ela pode estar sofrendo com um ataque de leglimência, misturado aos sonhos premonitórios, Malfoy deve ter sabido de alguma maneira que Hermione possuia essa habilidade e está aproveitando pra distorçer o que ela vê, para deixa-lá cada vez mais assustada, mais como será que ele soube disso ? – Harry disse derrepente:

O ataque aos pais dela! Claro como não pensei nisso, ela me contou Gin, que Malfoy estava em meio aos comensais que fizeram o ataque a casa dela, e que ele a tinha torturado por muito tempo – Snape disse:

Ele deve ter descoberto vasculhando a mente dela durante a tortura – Gina sorriu desafiadoramente para Snape perguntando:

Será professor que nós poderiamos acha-lo através dos pesadelos de Hermione ?, eu já ouvi dizer que há um feitiço-encantamento capaz de fazer isso – Snape repondeu o sorriso de Gina com uma pitada sonserina e disse:

Claro srtª Wesley o Persequitur quaerere, quae sine ulla dubitatione contra mentem nescit – Gina disse sombriamente:

Procure por aquele que ataca sem ao menos hesitar a mente daquele que não sabe contra-atacar – Snape novamente se surpreendeu e disse:

Srtª Wesley, eu não sabia que tinha uma inteligência tão rápida e perspicaz – Gina sorriu e disse:

Aprendi com aquela que possui o intelecto mais rápido e afiado como navalha que já vi – Harry riu e disse:

Nossa eu tenho uma namorada que traduz latim com perfeição – Gina deu uma tapa na cabeça de Harry e disse:

Cala boca Harry – Snape sorriu levemente ao presenciar a cena e ouviu Gina dizer para ele:

Ah professor, saiba que eu apoio totalmente a sua relação com a mione – Snape se virou para ela e a viu sorrindo marotamente para ele, mais o olhar dela era de pura verdade e afeição, ele apenas acenou para ela e saiu da enfermaria –


End file.
